x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lance
Must See Episodes * X Impulse * Walk on the Wild Side * Shadow Dance * The Stuff of Villains * No Good Deed Personality Physical appearance Early Life Powers Geological Manipulation Season 1 * They met in X Impulse At Kitty's school some preppy girls shove her into her locker and lock her in. Lance Alvers shows up spray painting the lockers and Kitty accidentally phases through and slams into him. Lance is excited about Kitty's power, but Kitty just tries to play it off like nothing happened. He tells her he understands because they're alike, and then shows her his power (he causes tremors and shakes the school). Kitty gets upset and runs off. During P.E. Kitty trips trying the long jump and loses her balance again. The girls laugh at her. Lance and his buddies are on the roof, when one of the girls that laughed at Kitty takes her turn, he causes a tremor and buries her under the sand. Kitty sees him and tries to run off again. Lance talks Kitty into phasing in the office. She's excited about her powers for the first time, but when she finds out why he really wanted her to phase in she gets upset and wants to leave. Jean and her parents show up to try and talk her out of goin with Lance. Lance gets angry and tries to drag Kitty along with him. When she refuses and phases free he drops the ceiling on her. Kitty phases free of the rubble and uses her power to save everyone. They leave each other on a sour note. Season 2 * Shadow Dance Kitty & Lance were talking on the phone until 1am. Later that day Kitty confronts Lance at the water fountain and the two share an awkward moment. Kitty asks Lance to the dance, and he says he'll think about it. After a moment, he says yes; and in celebration, accidentally causes a small earthquake. Later at The Brotherhood House, the gang is giving Lance a hard time about going to the dance with Kitty. In the gym, Lance and Kitty are enjoying themselves when the rift opens up between them. Two creatures emerge and the rest of the students run for it. One creature goes for Kitty, but it passes through her. It gets back up and makes its way to Scott and Taryn. Another one come at them and Lance stops it by ripping up the ground around it. * Hex Factor Before Wonda can make her appearance, Lance searches for Kitty, When he finds her, he pleads with her to leave, as he know what is coming. Kitty is upset with him for thinking she should leave her teammates like that, and walks away from him. Lance continues to try to convince her to not get involved, and kitty, becoming more upset with her phases though him to help her teammates. Leaving Lance upset with both her, and the situation. One the fight is over, Lance looks relived that kitty is ok. (If maybe still a little embraced for loosing, and being forced in-between the floors thanks to Scarlett Witch) Season 3 Season 4 Notes